


Smiles

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ Smiles _ **

* * *

 

He lost his parents  
He sold his soul for revenge  
He no longer smiles

* * *

 

About Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen’s Guard Dog of the Underground

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
